A Will Made of Fire
by BlueBird236
Summary: Set before PMD 2 and 3  A lone Pokemon sets out to stop Grovyle and his Human partner. When she fails, a group of four Sableye stop them and save her.
1. Chapter 1

Created: May.22.11

**Note: Okay I've had this story done for awhile now, but I guess I was just to lazy to publish it. Anyway it's done now so... Oh and I can't use spell check, so sorry for any mistakes there might be. The story is written from the (female) Chimchar's perspective.**

**Hope you like it.**

**-A Will Made of Fire-**

_'I have to stop them.'_ The thought raced throughout my mind as I ran across the dark land that was my home. A place were there was nothing but darkness, and time was still.

_'I have to stop them!'_ My determination had incressed a great amount and I ran faster then before.

I have to catch up to them before they get to the forest. If they reach Dusk Forest then its possible all of us in this world will dissapper, all of us will die!

This angered me greatly. I could never understand what Pokemon in there right mind would want to kill themselves as well as everyone elce? Though the fact that one of them is a human is a likely cause. Humans are evil creatures who were _said_ to have died off a long time ago... But there was still, at the very least, one left. Though I doupt it, there were probably more, and that isn't good. Humans are nothing but wickedly evil creatures who use Pokemon for there own amussement, and they even go as far as capturing them and sealing them in small round spears, only to be let out to fight at the humans command.

The Grovyle that assists the human is a traitor, simply that, a traitor...

As I came around a bend in the road that I was travaling, I could see them. They were a ways off down in the small valley in front of me, making there way to the forest. Now that I saw them my body became overflowed with adrenaline and I sprinted faster then I ever have before down the hill. When I came within range I fired my Flamethrower, barely missing the human. However, they did stop in there tracks and turned toward me.

"Who are you, why are you here?" I heard the human say, it appeared to be a female human, but I didn't care to figure it out.

"My name is Chimchar, and I'm here to stop you from changing history." I made my voice become low and dark wanting to seem threatining to them. I'm not sure it worked.

"Wait, we mean no harm! We want to help the Pokemon here!"

"Lies!" I spat at her.

"Don't you see, if we change history you, and everyone elce, wont have to live in this dark depressing world anymore! Everything will change for the better!"

I glared a the human, how dare she lie to my face and say she 'means no harm' when she is trying to cause everyone to dissappear, to die, and on top of that destroy our entire world!

"This 'dark depressing world' is my home! I am not about to let you just destroy everything! And how can you dare say things will change for the better when we all will die the second you acheve you goal? Tell me that!" I was furious beyond words at this point. This human didn't even belong here and she wanted to try and tell me what was best? Its not like I would ever listen to a human anyway, I was tought since the day I hatched that humans were evil. Getting anywere near them was like walking to your own death. The moment a human captured you, it was all over, your life would no longer have meaning left...

"That is true." This time the traitor Grovyle spoke. "But what you don't know is that if we succeed then Pokemon of the past can live more happily, even if we dissappear, it will be for the better of all Pokemon."

_'I've had it'_ I took in a long deep breath and shot out flames from my mouth, my Flamethrower aimed right at the human. She had no time to get out of the way, a sure hit, but to my bewilderment, the Grovyle steped in front of her and took the attack head on.

I was completly confused. Why would he do something like that? "Why would you protect her? Why hurt yourself over a stupid human?" He didn't answer me at first, he was breathing heavily and catching his breath, but then he spoke. His voice held more determination then I had ever thought possible.

"Say what you want... But don't assume I feel the same, you may not trust humans but I do. I also believe in our goal and will see it through to the end... You wish to stop us, only because you see what we are doing as wrong, because of that you will fight with all your stength. Your a good Pokemon, and I know you mean well, but we must succeed in our mission. So if I have to fight you so be it."

The Grovyle readied himself, and though I was slightly destracted by his words, so did I. He muttered something to me, but I did not hear it.

He quickly charged at me using Quick Attack, I moved out of the way just in time and unleashed a Flamethrower at him. It missed, but I hadn't planned for it to hit. While he was destracted I came at him with Flame Wheel, again he doged. I looked at him purpously allowing the anger to show in my eyes, I needed to find a way to land an attack on him.

That was when I got an idea. I shot another Flamethrower at him, this time he blocked it. while he was busy with that I used my Dig attack to go underground and then tarred at the ground beneath him untill it created a sink hole. Just as I emerged from the ground, the earth collapsed and he fell down into my trap.

I reacted quickly and fired a non-stop Flamethrower at him, he blocked like before, but this time I didn't stop. Even though he was blocking it obviously was still causing damage to him, I could see the burns on his arms. When I began to notice my attack becomeing weaker I switched to Flame Wheel and headed strait for him. What I hadn't expected was for him to grab me while spining, force me to stop and throw me to the ground.

He stood over me, breathing heavy, but still standing. "I'm sorry..." He said to me. The leaves on his arms then began to glow green and turned into one long blade. I looked at him with wide eyes and fear prevented me from moving. His arm began to make its desent down tward me, and I shut my eyes waiting for the impact.

The hit me in my chest and lifted me up into the air and hurled me onto the ground just outside the edge of the sink hole.

I couldn't move and I couldn't even tell if I was breathing, I also could barely see at all. My vision was beginning to turn black and with that my body became more and more heavy. I looked at Grovyle and was shocked to see he was being attacked, as well as his human partner. My mind had gone blank and I had no idea the name of the Pokemon that were fighting, but they all appeared to be of the same species. I heard the human scream, but what I don't know.

_Serves you right..._

XXXXXX

**Note: The known moves of the (female) Chimchar in this story are: Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Dig, and Shadow Claw. Grovyle's moves are the same as in the PMD games which are: Quick Attack, Dig, Leaf Blade, and Absorb.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: I never got a chance to finnish the story to the extent I had planned so this is the last chapter. The ending is a bit of a cliffhanger, but sorry I don't plan to finish the story... It still seems to work fine as the ending, so it should be okay.**

**Hope you like chapter 2.**

"Why was this Pokemon brought here and not to the prison cell along with the human and Grovyle?" Was I beginning to wake up? I asked myself. I could hear voices, but it sounded like they were in a tunnel or cave...

"This Pokemon, Chimchar, severly weakened Grovyle and made it much easier for us Sableye to capture him and his partner." Me? What were they talking about? Had they rescued me? What do they want with me, and were am I? Those thoughts raced throughout my head as I strained my hearing so I could listen to the rest of what they were saying.

"We also thought it a good idea to recruit her, she is much stronger then most Pokemon in the area..." _I better be._ I had trained like crazy most of my life in order to keep myself safe. My efforts were only doubled, maby tripled, by the fact I now had to stop an evolved Pokemon and human from changing history and killing everyone.

"...And she is a fire type also, against Grovyle who is a grass type, she could come in handy." The talking stopped after that and at first I thought that maby I had blacked out again or my hearing was gone, there was no sound what so ever, and I began to panic a bit.

"Make sure she is healed and fed. When she is well enough bring her to see me... That is all." I sighed with releaf so I was still awake, but the talking had stopped again...

"Think she's awake." My eyes snapped open, I shreaked and jumped backwards to find two Pokemon standing in front of me. The both were of the same species, Sableye I think. I also noticed that the gems on there chests were different colors, Pink and Green.

"Hey are you alright?" The one with the pink gem spoke, she crossed her arms looking at me with what I think was concern.

"Wheh-heh-heh, Ya when we found you, you were out cold." The green gemed Sableye walked up to me and placed his hand on my forehead. I shivered visably, his had was really _really_ cold.

"Wheh-heh, you feel like you might have a fever, your really warm."

The pink gem one then suddenly swatted the other across the head. "You idiot she's a _fire_ type! Of course she's warm, and stop touching her your making her cold!"

The green gem Sableye turned from his friend to me and removed his clawed hand from my head.

"Wheh-heh, sorry..." He backed away from me seeming nurvous. "...I can't help it being a ghost type and all." That was surprising.

"Your a ghost type? You don't seem it... you look more like a dark type..."

"Wheh-heh were dual types actually, primaraly we are dark types, but our secondary type is ghost."

"Oh okay..." I said to them dumbly, it was interesting though, I had never heard of a Pokemon that was dual dark and ghost.

"Wheh-heh, I'm Sable by the way..."

"And I'm Violet."

I looked at them somewhat confused, _they had there own names? That's strange..._ "How come you have seprate names and aren't both called Sableye?" I was honestly curious as to the reason it was rare for a Pokemon to be called anything other then its own species name.

"Oh its really nothing, our names just make it easier for Master Dusknoir to tell us apart from one another." Oh so that was why, wait who's Dusknoir?

"Who's Dusknoir?"

"Master Dusknoir is the second in command after Master Dialga and is also his most trusted survent. Master Dusknoir, along with us Sableye, have been trying to capture Grovyle for a _long_ time. Master Dusknoir had sent us to search for and capture Grovyle and his human friend when they were reported to be near by, but we had lost track of them..."

"Wheh-heh, that is until we noticed your fire that was spouting all over the place. When we went to see what was causing the fire we found you on the ground unconcious along with Grovyle and the human..."

"...So the four of us attacked and knocked out Grovyle then before we left." I saw Violet make a hand gesture twards Sable. "Sable here insisted we bring you along and heal you, seeing as how you made our job a lot easier..."

I looked at Sable, who had turned his head away from my direction, and said a 'thank you' his only responce was nod and a quiet 'wheh-heh.'

"Speaking of healing, how are you feeling?" (didn't mean to make it rhyme)

I smile and stud up, steatching my tired musles my flame finally re-lighting itself. "I'm fine now that I've rested well for awhile."

Violet gave a small nod. "Good because our Master Dusknoir wants to see you."

XXXXXX

**Note: In this part of the story when the Sableye are mentioned (there are four Sableye total) having different colored gems (meaning the ones on there chests), thats my way of distiguishing them. They all also have individual names: blue gem is Shadow, green gem is Sable, yellow gem is Iwa (means rock), and pink gem is Violet (Violet is the only female).**

**Thats the end of the story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
